cyrileinarfandomcom-20200215-history
Songs in 78th Anniversary TM
We are the Berrykins #Theme for Strawberry Shortcake #The Real Music in You #Invincible #The Animal Parade-Magical Event #The Three Ships-Magical Event #The Magic Tree-Magical Event #The Dancing Bear-Magical Event #The Lion and Bear-Magical Event #Little Bo Peep-Magical Event #The Singing Man in the Pink House-Magical Event #I Whistle a Happy Tune #Ooh La La #Can't Take My Eyes Off of You #I’m Having a Really Nice Day #Let Us Entertain You #Why Can’t be Friends #Sunshine Girls #When I See an Elephant Fly #Merry Angel-Wedding Peach DX #Master of the Seas (Captain Gutt’s Sea Shanty) #We Are #Marching Band-High School Musical (Friends Forever) #Without You #Sora no Kodomo-tachi #happy牛year你最牛 #It's a Beautiful Lovely Wonderful Day #拥抱春天 #大家一起喜羊羊 #左手右手 #我愛平底鍋 #Wedding Wars from Wedding Peach #星光下的思念 #Life is Sweet #Double Dutch Bus #We're All Stars #Chasing the Sun #Never Say Never #我們有武功 #I Will Survive #Chasing the Sun #True Friends Last Forever #Everybody Wants to Be a Cat #Say it Loud #Home, Sweet Home #Sweet a Little Love- Wedding Peach DX #Don't Go Breakin' My Heart #It's Not Just Make Believe #Theme from Jurassic Park #Can You Feel the Love Tonight (Elton John) #Walk the Dinosaur #True to Your Heart #Virgin Love from Wedding Peach #Respect #I'm Wishing/One Song #With a Smile and a Song #Whistle While You Work #Heigh-Ho #Some Day My Prince Will Come #Opening Travel #I Like to Move It #So Good #Circle of Life #I Just Can't Wait to be King #Be Prepared #Hakuna Matata #Can You Feel the Love Tonight #Walking on Sunshine #Strange Magic #You Make Me Feel Like Dancing #Somebody to Love #Hello Young Lovers #Getting to Know You #Shall I Tell You What I Think of You #A Puzzlement #Prayer to Buddha #Anna Remembers/Shall We Dance Fantasy #Ready to Go (Panic at the Disco) #Pink Elephants on Parade #Me and My Girls #All Together #Once Upon a Broken Heart #If You Believe #Here on my Island #I Need to Know #Love is for Peasants #At the Ball #Always More #Right Here in My Arms #Theme from the Lost World #Two Voices, One Song #Connected #Believe #We're Gonna Find It #Down in New Orleans #Almost There #Friends on the Otherside #When We're Human #Gonna Take You There #Ma Belle Evangeline #Dig a Little Deeper #All in the Golden Afternoon #Very Good Advice #Mad Hatter Tea Party Song #The Unbirthday Song #Painting the Roses Red/The Cards March #Oo-De-Lally #The Phony King of England #Food, Glorious Food #Love #So This is Love #A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes #Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo #Once Upon a Dream #Perfect World #I Belong #Xerxes Mix #Anything is Possible #Think Big #Love is a Song #Icy Skites #The Schnitzel Song #Knee Deep (Deep As A Mutha Funker Remix) #I Like To Move It (Wil.i.am) #We're all Dudes #Fun, Fun, Fun #Wannabe #Non Je Ne Regrette Rien #Firework #Afro Circus/I Like to Move It #Flip, Flop, Fly, #You’ve Got it #Forever Diamondz #We’re Gonna Shine #Summertime Fun #I Deserve It #Something So Right #Is My Dream Worth The Price #It’s All About Me #Shine #Lion Dance #I Have Dreamed #Friends Are Everything #Theme from Strawberry Shortcake (Reprise) and Ending Credits: Weather Report Music, Good Morning Hong Kong Music Weather Orchestra and Earth Live Music Trivia *In the version of the songs, The Windmill starts spinning and the Sun excited and the Elephant's trumpet is heard like Sand Pendulum. *In the soundtrack of the song album, The Windmill starts spinning, the Sun excited and the Elephant's trumpet is not heard like Ned's Bicycle. Category:Summer Category:2014 Summer Edition